


Be My Bee Queen

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel accidentally wear the same Halloween costume to a party, and decide to pretend to be a couple instead of explaining themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Bee Queen

Shivering as the night air rushed over his skin, Castiel rubbed his arms and glanced over at his friend, Dean, strolling beside him. Dressed much more comfortably than Castiel was, Dean chuckled every few minutes at his friend’s costume.

“I’m glad you’re amused,” Castiel said dryly, rubbing his arms again to calm the gooseflesh springing up on his skin.

“Hey, you said I could pick out your costume,” Dean told him.

“Being drunk should make it a nonbinding contract,” he muttered, envious of his friend’s costume. Dean, for the third year in a row, had decided to dress up as a cowboy for Halloween. Castiel’s own costume was far more revealing than his friend’s, and far more uncomfortable.

Three weeks before Halloween, Dean had dragged him to a party that ended with the two of them drunkenly laying on the living room floor discussing the upcoming holiday. Castiel had never participated much in  Halloween festivities, taking his younger siblings trick-or-treating instead and wearing whatever silly, store-bought costume his parents picked out for him. Dean, however, promised him girls dressed in short skirts and animal ears, and even offered to pick out his costume.

Castiel, drunkenly, had agreed.

Which is how he found himself walking through the streets on a Friday night wearing nothing but a black and yellow tutu, knee-length black and yellow striped socks, and a pair of itchy, glittery bee wings.

He should’ve just stayed home.

“You look good,” Dean offered. “Seriously, man, you’re never gonna get any if you don’t show off a little!”

“I don’t want to show off a little. I want a shirt,” Castiel complained. “And pants. Dean, this _thing_ is entirely too short to be appropriate and I am _cold.”_

“The party’ll be warm,” Dean promised. “Besides, it’s Halloween. You’re _supposed_ to look ridiculous.”

Castiel glared at him. For a moment he considered turning around, making a break for his house before anyone could see him in his costume, and spending the rest of the night answering the door and handing out candy, cooing over the kids in their costumes while wearing the angel wings and robe his parents had picked out for him.

But then Dean turned and dragged him toward a house on the other side of the street where there were people out on the lawn with red cups in their hands, some of them dressed just as skimpy as he was, and the thought faded from his mind. As Dean dragged him through the gate, he saw several women look him up and down, one licking her lips as she did. The men on the lawn largely ignored him, except for one who muttered something about Castiel having ‘an iron set’ for going out in public like he was.

Pushing his way through the door, Dean pulled Castiel inside and smiled, keeping a firm hold on his arm when his friend tried to shrink away. All around them people in costumes wove their way through the house, a few of them dancing in the living room to the music pounding from the stereo set up in the corner of the room.

“Let’s see if we can find Benny,” Dean roared over the music, pulling Castiel further into the crowd. After a moment he stopped shivering, the heat coming from the vents and pouring off of their fellow students filling the space so he was comfortably warm, even in his skimpy costume. As Dean had promised, there were people wearing far less than he was, including his older brother, Gabriel, who had somehow managed to get out of the house wearing nothing but a sheet wound around his waist and carrying a plastic trident. A dark-skinned and haired girl next to him had apparently stolen his laurel crown and placed it on her curls to match the sheet covering her body.  

Apparently they were supposed to be Greek gods of some sort. Castiel figured that his brother just wanted a chance to run around with minimal clothing on. Not that Gabriel ever needed an excuse to do that.  

“That’s what Halloween is all about!” Dean said. “It’s the one night a year where you get to run around in your underwear or dress like a douchebag and no one can say _anything.”_

Castiel disagreed. For him, Halloween was the one night a year where it was acceptable to take candy from strangers that your parents later stole from you. But he knew better than to voice his opinion when Dean said something like that. I would just lead to a snort and some teasing about how abnormal Castiel was.

Their search for Benny was interrupted when a short, dark haired girl dressed in a tight, sequined dress and gogo boots flew out of the kitchen and squealed at the sight of them. Her short, flared skirt swished around her thighs as she bounced up and down excitedly before she grabbed their hands and dragged them into the kitchen, chattering a mile a minute.

“No wonder Meg didn’t wanna do a group costume with us!” she said, nodding to a group of people standing near the counter, all dressed in equally bright clothing. “She didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend to do a couple’s costume with!  That’s where she’s been sneaking off to! Meg! Meg, come here! I found your boyfriend!”

“Do you know her?” Castiel asked Dean. He tried to pry his hand from the woman’s grip, but found that she was stronger than she looked. For Dean’s part, he simply relaxed and allowed the small brunette to lead him where she wanted him to go, glancing appreciatively at her bottom when her skirt flared up with her steps.

“No, but I’d like to.”

Finally, another dark-haired girl walked in through the kitchen door, bringing the smell of smoke with her, and glared. “Ruby, what do you–holy shit, man.”

Castiel felt his heart leap into his throat. The small, round brunette filling the doorway was dressed nearly identical to him. Her tutu was fuller than his own, likely homemade instead of store bought, and her striped socks stretched up her legs to disappear under the tulle. Unlike him, she’d covered her upper half, donning a black tank top and pulling a loose, ripped yellow shirt over it to create stripes. But her wings were just as big as his, and glitter fell from her body with every step.

And unlike him, she’d opted for makeup, heavily outlining her eyes with black eyeliner and yellow eyeshadow, pairing it with dark lipstick that made her confused expression seem out of place on her face.

“Ruby, what the Hell?” she barked. The other girl giggled and released Castiel’s hand, still keeping a firm grip on Dean’s, and pointed at his costume.

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend! Oh, my God, Meg, the slutty bee thing is so cute! I _knew_ you liked matching costumes!”

“I have no idea who this guy is!” Meg growled. Reaching into her tank top, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and turned on her heel. Glancing down, Castiel shivered when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. “I’m going for a smoke!”

“Take your boyfriend with you!” Ruby suggested. Castiel began to take a step back, attempting to escape the kitchen, but in a flash Ruby was behind him, Dean in tow, and the two of them were shoving him out the door and into the cool air.

Before it slammed shut behind him, Castiel saw Ruby lean over, look Dean up and down, and smile. “Hey, you’re kinda cute.”

Grumbling, he sank down on the back steps, shivering when the back of his legs came into contact with the cold concreate. Meg glanced over from where she was leaning against the side of the house, a lit cigarette dangling from her fingers, and sighed.

“Sorry about her.”

“It’s quite alright,” Castiel assured her. “She seems…intense.”

“She is,” Meg told him. “I only managed to wiggle out of going as part of her group because I told her that I’d already bought a costume months back.”

Castiel glanced at her ensemble. “Did you?”

Meg snorted, blowing a cloud of smoke from her nostrils. “Hell, no. I made this last week. The fabric store had a bunch of Halloween shit on sale. But how did you wind up dressed like that?”

Castiel felt his face redden. “My friend picked it out. It was meant to be a joke, I think.”

“He the cowboy inside that I’m probably gonna find in my dorm room in the morning if Ruby has her way?” Castiel nodded. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

This time, Meg nodded. Bending over, she shoved the butt of her cigarette into a metal pail half-filled with sand while Castiel politely looked away. “Alright. Did you have plans to try to pick anyone up tonight?”

“No, why?”

“Well, Halloween is celebrated as get drunk and have sex with a costumed stranger day by quite a few drunken kids,” Meg pointed out. “But I don’t see anyone I like, either. Stick close to me, okay? Everyone’s gonna assume we came as a couple’s costume, or whatever, and it’ll keep the creeps away.”

Faced with the choice of getting dragged into something by Dean (who no doubt would stick close to Ruby and her short skirt all night) or following Meg around and getting to look at her in her costume all night, Castiel chose the latter and stood, shivering. “Alright.”

Suddenly, Meg’s smile became predatory. “Let’s go party.”

.

A few shots and a couple of games of beer pong later, Castiel wasn’t sure that he had made the right choice. Just as Meg had predicted, most people at the party had assumed they were a couple because of their costumes. Several guys had called Castiel ‘whipped’ for agreeing to wear the costume in public for his girlfriend. Most of the girls called it ‘sweet’ and looked at Meg with a hint of jealousy. As he’d predicted, Dean stuck close to Ruby and her little group all night, pulling the small girl into his lap at every opportunity.

Castiel, head swimming, just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

“What are they even dressed as?” Castiel asked, navigating toward an empty chair. Meg shrugged and casually draped herself over his lap, her legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

“Ruby was really, really into _Mamma Mia!_ for a while,” Meg told him. “She really, really liked the _Waterloo_ scene at the end.”

Confused, Castiel’s eyebrows drew together. “I’ve never seen that movie.”

“Lucky you,” she said dryly. Sighing, she snuggled toward him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before the song on the stereo changed and she jumped to her feet.

“Let’s dance!”

“I can’t!” he shouted over the music. Meg raised her eyebrows and gestured to the other students gleefully jumping around.

“No one else can, either! Come on!”

Grabbing his hands, Meg forced him to follow her into the group of people. He watched her move for a minute, fascinated that she still had the energy to jump around, before he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Have another shot, man, and dance with the hot girl,” Dean ordered. He saw Meg shoot Dean a beaming smile as she moved, glitter falling from her wings and tutu with every step. When Castiel squinted, he could see some in her hair as well.

It took two more shots before his body felt pleasantly warm enough and silly enough for him to try to imitate Meg. She laughed at his clumsy movements before leaning over and grabbing his hips to guide him, their tutus brushing together. A strange smell filled the room, and when someone put something that burned and made him cough in his mouth, he didn’t resist, inhaling when Meg told him to.

His whole body felt light, and suddenly the only thing he could focus on was the music thrumming through his body and the feeling of Meg’s shirt under his hands. Fascinated, he ran his fingers over the material before moving his hands downward, suddenly wanting to see how the scratchy, glittery tulle felt against his fingers. Meg gave him a playful laugh and repositioned his hands around her waist.

“Maybe you can grab my ass later,” she teased. Not understanding her comment, Castiel shook his head at her but allowed Meg to pull him into dancing again. Colors blurred together with the music and the feeling of her skin as he stroked her arms, noticing more glitter smeared on her body.

“It’s all over you, too,” Meg shouted when he told her. Glancing down, he saw that his chest was indeed sparkling and laughed.

For a moment everything else in the room faded and he only saw her face, the way her eyes sparkled under the heavy makeup and her full lips quirked into a genuine smile, and her dance-tousled hair that sparkled and glittered under the lighting, and felt something swell in his chest.

“You are so pretty,” he told her. Meg laughed again.

“Don’t get too sweet on me,” she said, pulling him into another dance.

.

Castiel could feel himself winding down with the party. Dean was nowhere to be seen, but when he glanced over at the group Ruby had come with, he saw that she was missing, too.

He still felt giggly and light, but was no longer energized, content to sit in a comfortable chair and watch the other students dance while Meg, who was warmer than such a small person had any right to be, lay on his chest, almost snoozing.

Glancing over, he saw a plastic tiara that had been abandoned next to the lamp, and suddenly a wonderful idea sprang into his head. At least, he thought it was wonderful. Snagging it off the table, he shook Meg lightly by her shoulder. “Meg?”

“What?” she groaned, sitting up to look at him. Smiling, Castiel clumsily placed the tiara on his head.

“Be my bee queen,” he requested. Meg doubled over and laughed, her whole body shaking, sending a small stream of glitter down toward the floor. It was already smeared all over both of them and he had no doubt that, come morning, every surface in the house would be sparkling. But when Meg sat up her eyes were shining and she was smiling at him.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll be your bee queen.”


End file.
